Bleached Chronicles
by Jestin
Summary: Hikaya, a rising Shinigami, beats his arch rival. 20 Years later, his arch rival is hiding in Soul Society. Its just like a game of tag, except he needs to find his rival before he kills more people. Can he do it in time? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Bleached Chronicles

The rain slithered down Hikaya's blade as he stood there, shocked. He was too shocked for words, he had just beaten one of his old rivals at sword fighting. Four years, Four years of arguing, fighting, hating, was all decided in the flash of an instant. As Hikaya's blade slashed straight across Jiroshi's chest, Jorishi fell to the floor.

Hikaya, standing there, amazed by his feat. He hadn't noticed how his standard issue robes were stained with blood. Or how his sword was dark red from his opponent's chest. His sensitive hearing alert, he heard the sound of footsteps.

Panicking, he sheathed his sword and bolted away from the scene. He heard the shouts from behind. The first thing he would do, he said to himself, was take a shower and wash his robes.

Back at the scene, three partying 12th Squad Members had stumbled upon Jiroshi. "Whats this here then?" One of the three asked. They had been drinking a lot, and as a result, they did not recognize the seriousness of the event before them. "Must've got to bed early" one of the others yelled, laughing and stumbling to the floor.

"Whats going on here?" a voice came from behind. Out of the shadows, 9th Squad Captain, Kitaya Hiroshama appeared. "What happened here? Did you three do this?" Kitaya asked when he saw Jiroshi lying face down. "Do what man? We were just out for a pint yo. Know what I'm saying." One of the three 12th Squad Members had started to become sober. Kitaya noticed this. "Go and contact 4th Squad immediately" Kitaya told the sobering one. "Yes sir!" the member replied. He ran off towards the centre of Soul Society.

Back in his room, Hikaya was showering. As the water hit his face, he wondered. "Should I have left him like that?" But these thoughts faded into nothing. Someone would surely find him and contact 4th Squad. Especially the people who had run into Jiroshi as Hikaya fled.

"Jiroshi is not dead, I know it." Hikaya told himself.

Theres the first chapter guys, Its fairly shorter than the rest are going to be, but I don't have time. Review please, negative ones welcome. If negative, some constructive criticism please. The next chapter should be up in around one week.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Controls Everything

Bleached Chronicles

The rain slithered down Hikaya's blade as he stood there, shocked. He was too shocked for words, he had just beaten one of his old rivals at sword fighting. Four years, Four years of arguing, fighting, hating, was all decided in the flash of an instant. As Hikaya's blade slashed straight across Jiroshi's chest, Jorishi fell to the floor.

Hikaya, standing there, amazed by his feat. He hadn't noticed how his standard issue robes were stained with blood. Or how his sword was dark red from his opponent's chest. His sensitive hearing alert, he heard the sound of footsteps.

Panicking, he sheathed his sword and bolted away from the scene. He heard the shouts from behind. The first thing he would do, he said to himself, was take a shower and wash his robes.

Back at the scene, three partying 12th Squad Members had stumbled upon Jiroshi. "Whats this here then?" One of the three asked. They had been drinking a lot, and as a result, they did not recognize the seriousness of the event before them. "Must've got to bed early" one of the others yelled, laughing and stumbling to the floor.

"Whats going on here?" a voice came from behind. Out of the shadows, 9th Squad Captain, Kitaya Hiroshama appeared. "What happened here? Did you three do this?" Kitaya asked when he saw Jiroshi lying face down. "Do what man? We were just out for a pint yo. Know what I'm saying." One of the three 12th Squad Members had started to become sober. Kitaya noticed this. "Go and contact 4th Squad immediately" Kitaya told the sobering one. "Yes sir!" the member replied. He ran off towards the centre of Soul Society.

Back in his room, Hikaya was showering. As the water hit his face, he wondered. "Should I have left him like that?" But these thoughts faded into nothing. Someone would surely find him and contact 4th Squad. Especially the people who had run into Jiroshi as Hikaya fled.

"Jiroshi is not dead, I know it." Hikaya told himself.

Theres the first chapter guys, Its fairly shorter than the rest are going to be, but I don't have time. Review please, negative ones welcome. If negative, some constructive criticism please. The next chapter should be up in around one week.


End file.
